runfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crystal Gallery, part 2
Introduction This is Level 2 of the D-Tunnel, which is later renamed The Crystal Gallery in Run 3. Gameplay Just like the previous level, there isn't much of a strategy. You just follow the level, and in an emergency, jump high and look for another landing place. Don't just look directly forward! You can decide to land on the walls. The Runner is very agile, so you don't even have to jump up to a certain point. You can just try to maneuver throughout the path and go around the large holes. But still, if you find that you are gaining too much speed, consider jumping. This can help decrease your speed, and increase your maneuverability. The Bunny is more agile, but it gets faster and faster, making it hard to control. Though you can try to use the strategy for letting it bounce 5 to 6 times in a row without jumping, then it will reach its full speed. Unleash the jump and you will find yourself soaring through a large portion or even finish the level in no time. If you don't think you are a master of controlling it, try to replay the last level since it is easier to finish the previous path without jumping. After finishing the last level, keep jumping during the transition to the last level to this level. You can now be in full speed before you reach this level, and when you come to here, unleash the jump as you want! The Student's running speed is slow, but it spells out maneuverability. Just try to run on the paths, but you can still consider using the special skill to jump a large distance. But beware that you shouldn't float up too high. You can easily flip upside down and it is proved to be fatal and deadly to the unexpected. Unless you are an expert of the Student, try to avoid this. Achievement There is an Achievement in this level called Topaz Bridge. You have to complete the level without pressing any buttons after the first three tiles. It only appears on the Achievements page once you have bought the Pastafarian, because it is only possible with the Pastafarian. AK Cuber suggested this Achievement. Before the Pastafarian revamp, this achievement was ridiculously easy once you found the strategy, but now it's actually a challenge. You will to have to small jump instantly after spawning, hold right, fall on a light bridge tile on the lip so that it gets reinforced, then jump to reinforce it again. If all of this is done correctly, you should make it to the end of the level and get the achievement. Bug For some reason, this level has no music when played forwards - as well as the gap between Levels D-2 and D-3. Nothing else seems to be wrong with this level. This does not affect the mobile version. Category:Levels Category:The Crystal Gallery levels Category:Run 3 levels Category:Not too easy levels Category:Fan-made levels